Total Drama Rerun
by keyblademaster avenger
Summary: Chris brings back all the contestants from all three casts for a chance to win one billion dollars. He's also added some new contestants too. Who will win the one billion dollar prize? Find out on Total Drama Rerun! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's gonna be a long season

As the camera focused on a man with black hair, wearing a blue shirt, and pants. "Welcome Total Drama fans! I'm Chris McLean and we're back at Camp Wawaknaka. This season on Total Drama it's gonna be huge. I'm bringing back all the contestants from the original cast, the Revenge of the Island cast, and the Pahkitew Island cast from last season. And here they come now! The contestants who appeared in every season they played it's the five original cast members. Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Lindsey, and Duncan!"

Heather stepped off the boat glaring at Lindsey as she stepped off. Courtney and Gwen glared at each other as they walked by while Duncan smirked at them.

"These contestants have only competed in three seasons." Chris said. "Owen, Izzy, Leshawna, Bridgette, Harold, and DJ!"

The contestants came out waving as they did. Izzy jumped onto Owen's head. "Owen!" she said. "It's great to see you! Hey maybe we'll be on the same team again!" Owen laughed. "I hope so Izzy!" he said. Bridgette saw Courtney and Gwen and waved at them. "Hey." she said. "Hey Bridgette." Courtney and Gwen said at the same time. They glared at each other again.

"Next up are the contestants who only competed in two seasons. Tyler, Noah, Justin, Beth, Trent, Geoff, Ezekiel, Cody, Sierra and Alejandro!"

Tyler stepped off the boat but tripped. Noah laughed while Trent and Geoff helped him up. Beth was too busy staring at Justin to notice and Sierra was too busy hugging Cody.

"Up next are the Revenge of the Island All-Stars! Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Sam, Scott, Jo, and Lightning!" Cameron stepped off the boat with Lightning and Jo running past him and knocking him over. Scott laughed at him while Sam played his videogame. "Cam!" Mike and Zoey said running to him and helping him up. "Thanks guys." Cameron said.

"From Total Drama Island, Katie, Sadie, and Eva!" Eva came off the boat and shoved a camera away. "Get that thing out of my face!" she yelled punching the camera screen. Chris laughed. "Good to have you back Eva." he said. Katie and Sadie stepped off the boat and squealed and excitedly.

"Moving on." Chris said to shut them up. "Next up are the rest of the Revenge of the Island cast! Staci, B, Dawn, Dakota, Brick, and Anne Maria!" Staci was talking to B and Dawn about how her great aunt invented boats. They ignored her and kept walking. Dakota stepped off the boat posing for cameramen who took pictures before Chris pushed them away. Dakota glared at Chris. "Not cool." she said. She then saw Sam and ran to him eagerly. "Sam!" she said hugging him. Sam laughed and hugged her back. Brick walked to Jo. "Ma'am." he said. Anne Maria came out spraying her hair.

"And the Pahkitew Island cast from last season!" Chris said. "Beardo, Ella, Rodney, Amy, Samey, Dave, Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, Leonard, Sugar, Scarlett, Max, and Topher!" Beardo beatboxed as he stepped off the boat while Ella sang. Sugar glared at her while Leonard followed her out of the boat. Shawn and Jasmine came out of the boat holding hands. Amy and Samey glared at each other as they walked out of the boat followed by Topher. Scarlett and Max also glared at each other as they stepped off the boat. Scarlett's hair was back in a bun and she wore glasses again. Dave and Sky both stepped out of the boat last ignoring each other.

"Wow." Chris said. "It won't be awkward at all between you two this season." As they contestants walked to their cabins Chris yelled after them. "Wait there's more contestants." he said. "WHAT?!" everyone yelled. "Yep!" Chris said. "Meet Ty, Jenna, and Mindy!" Another boat pulled up and the three new contestants stepped of the boat.

Confessional

Heather: Great. Now there are more contestants. Terrific.

Confessional ends

"Now for the team's." Chris said. "This season there's going to be three teams. So on team one is, Anne Maria, Beardo, Cameron, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Leonard, Lightning, Lindsey, Samey, Staci, Sugar, Trent, Ty, and Tyler. Go stand on the blue mat." They all did.

Confessional

Gwen: Great stuck on a team with Courtney, Heather, and Trent. At least I got Cameron and DJ. Samey looks nice too.

Sugar: Woo-hoo! Away from Ella!

Samey: Yes! Away from Amy!

Confessional ends

"On team two." Chris said. "Are Alejandro, B, Cody, Dave, Duncan, Ella, Harold, Jenna, Jo, Katie, Leshawna, Rodney, Sadie, Scott, Sierra, Sky, Topher, and Zoey. You guys stand on the yellow mat." Chris looked at the remain contestants. "Amy, Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Dakota, Eva, Geoff, Izzy, Jasmine, Justin, Max, Mike, Mindy, Noah, Owen, Sam, Scarlett, and Shawn. You guys stand on the red mat."

Chris looked at the first team. "Team 1 you guys are the Cool Bears!" "Marvelous!" Leonard said.

"Team 2," Chris said. "You guys are the Ferocious Tigers!" "Awesome." Harold said.

"And Team 3," Chris said. "You guys are the Flaming Raccoons!" "Terrific." Noah said sarcastically.

"This season of Total Drama is going to be awesome." Chris said. "And why is that?" Heather asked. "Because 1. there's fifty-four of you playing. 2. the challenges this season are a combination of old challenges, All-Star challenges, and of course new challenges. 'll be changing locations every once in awhile. 4. about halfway through each challenge phase you guys will have a special challenge. Whoever gets their team the win in that challenge will get themselves a clue to a hidden invincibility statue. Which brings us to number 5. Hidden here at Camp Wawaknkwa, the film lot, and on Pahkitew Island are hidden immunity statues. Some are regular while others are special and allows a player in the game to give a twist to the elimination ceremonies."

Confessional

Scarlett: Things just got interesting.

Confessional ends

"Your cabins also depend on how well you do in a challenge. First place team gets to stay in the newly improved McLean spa hotel! Now complete with butler, hot tub, twenty-four masseuse, AND your own private bathrooms!" The contestants cheered. "Second place winners get to stay in a average cabin while last place winners get to stay outdoors." The contestants groaned.

Confessional

Heather: Outdoors? My team has to win this challenge.

Samey: I really wish I was back Jasmine's team. She's a outdoors person.

Amy: (laughs) Suckers! We have both Shawn and Jasmine on our team!

Confessional ends

"Now on to today's challenge." Chris said. "This one is a classic. You all remember the very first challenge from Total Drama Island right?"

Confessional

Bridgette: This challenge again?

Noah: Oh joy. (Sarcastically)

Tyler: This is gonna be awesome!

Scott: Please don't have sharks.

Confessional ends

"Since this is a classic challenge," Chris said. "We've added sharks!"

Confessional

Scott: Aw come on!

Confessional ends

The scene flashed to the contestants at the top of the cliff in their swimsuits. "Everyone has a option to dive." Chris said. "If you don't want to you can stand over on the losers side and wear a chicken hat. So first up are the cool bears!" Chris said.

"So who's up first?" Courtney said. Everyone stepped back except Samey. "Looks like you're going first." Heather said. "Me?" she said. "Yes you." Anne Maria said spraying her hair. "But-" Samey tried to say. "You're diving!" Sugar said pushing her towards the edge. Amy smiled evilly at her sister. "No pressure Samey! If you lose your whole team will hate you!" she yelled. "Don't listen to her Samey!" Jasmine yelled. "You can do it!" Samey took a deep breath and jumped off the cliff. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" She landed in the safe zone and her team cheered. "That's one point for the Bears!" Chris said.

Confessional

Amy: Okay when did Samey start being good at challenges. (sighs) It doesn't matter. She's going down.

Confessional ends

Tyler got ready to jump. "Yeah! Come on guys we can win this!" he jumped off the cliff and missed the safe zone. Lindsey gasped. "I'm coming Tyson!" she said jumping after him. "Tyler!" her team yelled after her. Lindsey made it into the safe zone. "That's two points for the Bears!" Chris said. Ty, Trent, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Beardo, Dawn, and Ezekiel all jumped. Ty, Trent, Gwen, and Heather made it into the safe zone while Courtney, Dawn, Beardo, and Ezekiel didn't. Anne Maria was spraying her hair. "No way am I doing this challenge." she said. She joined the losers side. Cameron and DJ looked over the edge of the cliff. "Uh, yeah I'm with Anne Maria." DJ said. Cameron nodded and he and DJ joined Anne Maria on the losers side. Leonard jumped off the cliff next with Sugar jumping after him. "I'm coming Leonard!" she said. Both fell into the safe zone. "Lightning's turn!" Lightning said. "Sha-bam!" he said as he dove into the water. He landed in the safe zone. Staci was talking about her family. "Yeah my great-great-great-great-" Staci said. Chris walked up to her and pushed her over the cliff. She missed the safe zone.

"Next team up is the Ferocious Tigers!" Chris said. Everybody but Dave, Ella, Scott, and Topher dove into the water. About half of them made it. Scott saw Fang in the water and immediately joined the losers side. "I'm not doing the challenge." he said. "Yeah, I'm with Scott on this one." Dave said. Ella put a hand on Dave's shoulder and smiled at him. "You can do it Dave." she said. Dave smiled back and the two jumped together and landed in the safe zone. Sky watched them as they did.

Confessional

Ella: I heard what happened between Dave and Sky. I feel bad for Dave but he seems to be nicer to me.

Sky: What was that? With them jumping together? Not that I care. Dave can date whoever he wants.

Confessional ends

Topher was still on the cliff. "Anytime now Topher." Chris said.

Confessional

Topher: The only reason I came back is because this is the only way to become a reality show host. But if I'm going to convince the producers to make me host of the show I have to stay in this game.

Confessional ends

Topher jumped off the cliff and landed in the safe zone. Samey and Topher's team cheered for him.

"Next up are the Flaming Raccoons!" Chris said. All the members of the team jumped. Everybody but Max, Mindy, Noah, Owen, Izzy, Sam, Dakota, and Geoff made it into the safe zone. The scene flashed to the contestants at the base of the cliff with Chris.

"All right." Chris said. "Let's see how you losers did." He checked a clipboard. "In first place with a score of 12 the Ferocious Tigers win the challenge!" The Ferocious Tigers cheered. Alejandro winked at Heather who rolled her eyes. "Coming in second by only ONE point are…the Flaming Raccoons with a score of 10! Which means I'll be seeing the Cool Bears at the elimination ceremony!" The Cool Bears groaned. "Crap!" Heather said. Later on in the mess hall the Cool Bears were discussing who to vote off. "Who should we vote off?" Courtney said. "I think nerd boy should go." Heather said. "No." Sugar said defensively. "Leonard stays." "Well who do you think should go?" Gwen said. "Either Anne Maria, Cameron, or DJ." Ty said. "They're the only ones who didn't dive." "Whoa, did you just throw in my name?" Anne Maria said. "Maybe we should vote you off instead!" Ty rolled his eyes.

Confessional

Ty: (sighs) All of these contestants are idiots. I don't know how any of them actually won any of the previous seasons let alone be villains. It doesn't matter. They'll all go down.

Confessional ends

"Alright then maybe Staci or Ezekiel should go." Ty said. "Why us eh?" Ezekiel said. "You two aren't going to be of much use." Heather said. "Maybe we should give them a chance." Trent said. "Yeah," Staci said. "My great-great aunt-" "No one cares!" Sugar yelled. "Let's just see who gets voted off tonight." Tyler said.

The scene flashed to the Bears at the elimination ceromony. "All right you guys before you vote someone off let's welcome tonight's peanut gallery, the Flaming Raccoons!" Chris said. The Cool Bears watched as the Flaming Raccons walked in and sat down. Mike gave a thumbs up to Cameron. "Good luck buddy." he said. Samey looked at the peanut gallery and saw Amy glaring at her.

Confessional

Amy: It was great watching Samey's team lose but you know what would be better? Seeing her voted off first.

Confessional ends

"Okay I've counted the votes," Chris said. "And the following people are safe. Heather." Chris threw her the first marshmallow. "Courtney, Gwen, Cameron, Beardo, and Anne Maria you four are safe as well." Chris said tossing them marshmallows as well. "Trent, Tyler, Lindsey, Dawn, DJ, Lightning, and Ty you're safe too." Chris said. "Leonard and Sugar you two are safe also. Chris tossed them their marshmallows. Leonard caught his marshmallow. "Marvelous!" he said. Sugar cheered as she caught her marshmallow and hugged Leonard. "Staci, Ezekiel." Chris said. "This is the last marshmallow. Whoever doesn't get will be talking a walk on the Dock of Shame." Staci and Ezekiel looked at each other nervously. "And the last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ezekiel!" Chris said tossing him a marshmallow, "Yes!" Ezekiel said. Staci gasped. "Me again?" she said. She sighed. "Oh well. Did you know that my great-great-great-" "Chef?" Chris said. Chef grabbed Staci and threw her in the Boat of Losers. Staci continued talking as the boat left Camp Wawankwa. "And then my great uncle invented boats. And then-" The scene flashed back to Chris. "Well Bears hope you like sleeping outside." he said. The Cool Bears groaned and Chris laughed. "That's one down, 53 to go. Who will be voted off next? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Rerun!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Last time on Total Drama Rerun I welcomed all the Total Drama contestants to another season. Already conflicts had grown and old friendships were torn apart. To make things even more interesting I brought three NEW competitors! Then the players had to dive into shark infested waters for a chance to win invincibility for their team. In the end the Ferocious Tigers won first place and the Cool Bears had to vote off a teammate. In the end it was Staci's nonstop talking that got her voted off her team. Which team is going to win today's challenge? Which team won't? Find out right now on Total…Drama…Rerun!"

(Thems song)

The scene focused on the spa hotel where the Ferocious Tigers were. Sky and Zoey were talking and laughing. Dave and Ella were smiling at each other. Alejandro was getting a massage. Jo rolled her eyes.

Confessional

Jo: Look at them just getting along. My team doesn't need to be relaxing we need to be talking about strategy!

Confessional ends

Jenna had left the spa hotel and had gone off into the woods. The scene flashed and the Cool Bears were shown relaxing. Heather sat uncomfortably on a rock while Samey was talking to Gwen. "You really did that?" Gwen said. "You tricked your own sister into be voted off?" Samey giggled. "Yep!" she said. "Although Amy hates me more than ever now." "Don't worry." Gwen said. "Your friends have your back." Ezekiel was excited to not be voted off first for once.

Confessional

Ezekiel: It actually happened! I wasn't voted off first eh. This is my chance to prove to my team I'm a valuable teammate!

Confessional ends

Courtney glared at everyone. "All right I think we need a team leader." she said. "Sha-Lightning!" Lightning said. "No." Courtney said. "I was thinking since I am a C.I.T I could be leader." "Or I could." Heather said. "No way!" Courtney said. "You were never a C.I.T! You don't have what it takes to be leader!" "Um hello? Made it to the finale in season three!" "I think I should lead." Anne Maria said spraying her hair. "Oh please! You're too lazy to do anything around here!" Courtney said. "Maybe we should vote." Trent said. Dawn, Cameron, and Tyler agreed. "How about whoever helps the team win gets to be in charge?" Courtney said. Heather glared at her. "Fine!" she said. Ty had once again walked off on his own.

Confessional

Ty: These guys are so busy trying to in charge that they're not even focusing on the game. It doesn't matter. Once my plan starts none of these losers will know what hit them. But I'm going to need some help.

Confessional ends

Ty walked by Jenna who looked just as annoyed as he did. As they walked by each other Ty smiled to himself.

Confessional

Ty: Found my helper.

Confessional ends

Over in the loser cabins Max had just gotten up and walked outside. "I don't which is worse. These beds or the outside." he said. Scarlett was sitting outside by herself. Scarlett glared at Max. "I really don't care." she said.

Confessional

Scarlett: Last season I kind of went crazy and almost blew up the island. Since then no one has trusted me. I need allies in this game. Most of my teammates are weird or crazy so that just leaves (sighs) Max.

Confessional ends

Max was about to go back into the cabin when Scarlett grabbed his arm. "Wait Max, I know I wasn't the best sidekick when I tried to vote you off and I'm sorry for that. Maybe we can start over?" She stuck out her hand. Max looked at her. "Agreed." he said shaking her hand. Chris blew his airhorn on the intercom. "Okay campers meet me near the mess hall. It's challenge time!" The scene flashed to the contestants at the mess hall. Chris was standing in front of them. "Okay campers. Today's challenge is going to see how well your hunting skills are."

Confessional

Samey: I really wish I was on Jasmine's team.

Confessional ends

"So what's the challenge?" Geoff said. "You guys will be hunting for mutated animals left here on the island." Chris said, "I thought they were all on Boney Island." Bridgette said. "They were but some of them escaped and are now running around on the island." Chris said. "Each team will have to catch a animal. First team to get it into their cage wins immunity and gets to stay in the spa hotel. To win this challenge you'll need to get animal traps from the tool shed. Since the Tigers won the last challenge they get their tools first." The Ferocious Tigers cheered, "The Flaming Raccoons get to get their animal traps next and the Cool Bears gets whatevers left." Heather glared at Anne Maria, Cameron, and DJ.

Confessional

Heather: If we lose this challenge one of them are definitely going home.

Confessional ends

The Ferocious Tigers were in the tool shed getting their tools for the challenge. "All right team," Jo said. "We need to grab as much as we should grab-" "We don't need anything," Duncan said. "What?" Zoey said. "We already got shark-bait on our team." Duncan said. "Wait what?" Scott said. "We should at least grab some rope. Just in case." Sky said. "Fine! Let's just go!" Jo Flaming Raccoons were the next team inside the tool shed. "Wow. There's a lot of stuff left." Mike said. "We should probably grab-" Jasmine said. Izzy interrupted her. "Ooh! I know what we should get!" she said excitedly. She grabbed almost everything in the tool shed and ran out. "That'll work." Bridgette said. The Flaming Raccoons ran out of the tool shed.

Confessional

Jasmine: Some of the people on my team are weird.

Confessional ends

The Cool Bears were looking through the tool shed for anything useful to their team. "There's nothing left in here!" Heather said. She kicked the wall then held her foot. "Ow!" she said. "Well we need to grab something." Courtney said. "Maybe Dawn and DJ can lure a animal to the cage." Samey said. "Fine." Heather said. "Let's just go!" Once everyone was back outside Chris explained the challenge. "Remember first team to get a animal into their cage-mutated or normal-wins immunity. Now go!" Chris blew a airhorn and all three teams ran off. The Ferocious Tigers made it into the woods first. "How are we going to find Fang?" Harold said. "We're not." Scott said. "Well we don't have to." Duncan said. "We could just lose the challenge and maybe vote you off instead." Scott sighed. "Fine." he said. "Fang is probably in the lake somewhere." Zoey said. As the team ran off to the lake Dave said, "Can I just say this plan is completely insane?" The scene flashed to the Flaming Raccoons running through the forest. "Anyone see any animals yet?" Mindy asked. "Guys over here!" Beth said. "What about him?" She pointed at the yeti who had just walked into a cave. "You want to capture the yeti?" Geoff said. "Yeah this will work." Noah said sarcastically. "It will." Jasmine said. "We just need the animal traps from the shed. Izzy?" "What?" Izzy said. "Oh yeah I totally forgot them." "What?!" Amy said. "Maybe someone can lure the yeti out." Owen said. "I can do it." Mike said. "I can use Statlana's gymnast skills to keep ahead of it." "Maybe we should use someone else." Jasmine said. Mike sighed.

Confessional

Mike: Ever since my evil personality Mal caused trouble in Total Drama All-Stars no one trusts me anymore. How are people going to think I'm a nice guy again?

Confessional ends

Scarlett pulled Max aside. "Max, if you go and try to lead the yeti back to the cage the team will see how brave you are and you can be team leader." "That's a brilliant idea," Max said. "But how is it evil?" "It will give you a chance to show you can be a evil leader." Scarlett said. "Good point." Max said. "Time to evil!" he yelled running towards the yeti's cave. Scarlett smiled evilly.

Confessional

Scarlett: (chuckles) Idiot.

Confessional ends

The scene flashed to the Cool Bears. "Okay so Dawn, DJ will go find a animal to catch and we'll wait by the cage to capture it." Courtney said. Dawn and DJ nodded and ran off. As the two walked through the forest DJ got a idea. "Maybe you should find a mutated animal while I'll go find a normal one." he said. "Whoever finds their animal first takes it to the cage. That way our team has a better chance of winning." Dawn nodded. The scene flashed to Dawn walking to the mountain on the island. The junkpile was still there and so was the giant mutant beetle. Dawn smiled at the animal. "Hello friend." she said. DJ was walking through the forest when he saw a small bunny by itself. DJ walked up to it gingerly. "Hey there buddy." he said. As DJ got closer to the bunny he noticed it wasn't alone. A panda and a small baby seal were there too. "No." DJ said. The two animals glared at him. "No!" DJ said running off with the panda and baby seal chasing him. The scene flashed to the Ferocious Tigers at the dock watching Scott as he got closer to the water. "You can do it Scott." Zoey said. Scott looked in the water. "He's not here!" he said just before Fang jumped from the water and bit off a piece of the dock off. Scott jumped back as Fang jumped on the dock. Scott screamed and ran off with Fang chasing him. "Remember!" Jo yelled after him. "Be sure to lead him to the cage!" The Ferocious Tigers all ran after them. The scene flashed to the Flaming Raccoons. "This is gonna be interesting." Shawn said. They watched as Max ran into the cave and ran back out screaming with the yeti chasing him. "Come on!" Jasmine said. "Back to camp!" The scene flashed to all three team's making it back to camp. The Ferocious Tigers managed to trap Fang into their team's cage. "The Ferocious Tigers win!" Chris said. "Again." The Ferocious Tigers cheered. "And it looks like the Cool Bears may actually win second place." Chris said. The Cool Bears saw Dawn running to them with the giant beetle. Right behind her was Max running from the yeti. "Hurry!" the Cool Bears yelled. Dawn was close to winning the challenge for her team when DJ came running out of the forest being chased by the panda and the baby seal. DJ wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into Dawn. Max managed to get the yeti into his team's cage with the help of his team. "And the Flaming Raccons come in second!" Chris said. "Which means I'll be seeing the Cool Bears at the elimination ceromony." The Cool Bears groaned. The scene flashed to the elimination ceromony. The Flaming Raccoons were sitting in the peanut gallery again. "Congrats you guys." Chris said to the Cool Bears. "On completely sucking in this challenge. I've counted the votes and the following players are safe. Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Cameron, Trent, Beardo, Tyler, Lindsey, Anne Maria, Leonard, Sugar, Ty, Lightning, Samey." Chris tossed them their marshmallows. "Never thought I'd say this, Ezekiel you're safe too." "Yeah!" Ezekiel said. Dawn and DJ looked at each other. "The person going home tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…DJ!" Chris said throwing Dawn the last marshmallow. DJ looked at his team. "Sorry I lost the challenge for you guys." he said. "At least I get to see my momma." The scene flashed to DJ in the Boat of Losers. In the boat were the panda and the baby seal. DJ screamed. Chris watched through a pair of binoculars. He laughed. "We brought those animals just for him. Who will be the next one voted off? Will Mike's team ever trust him? Will Ezekiel actually win this season? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Rerun!"


End file.
